True Saiyans Die Hard
by ddffffffffffffsdaf
Summary: Okay this is my story (yamigokuslegacy) redone under my new name, if you had put a review on it before please do that here to, thanks. Anyway a mystery foe is after Vegeta, only Goku can help him.
1. True Saiyans Die Hard

Author's Note: Okay this is my first real story. I spent a long time on this chapter and I hope you all like it. Don't be fooled by the title of this chapter it isn't like all romantic and stuff. It's really good in my humble opinion, which I think is a bit bias but oh well. Tell all of your friends about it and tell them to review too. Please read and review. Thanks.

K the C

Chapter 1: A Softening Heart.

"I've done it Vegeta. I've shattered so many barriers I don't know where to start." Said the shadowy figure. "Oh yes I know where to start now. It's so clear to me now. With revenge!" He stepped out of the shadows careful not to step on the body in the orange gi that lie on the ground in front of him. Vegeta was speechless.

"But, I… I…." Vegeta stammered. _I need Kakarot's help on this! _Vegeta thought. He tried to talk but, it was no use, he was so awe struck that he could never find the right words. Vegeta formed a fist with his right hand. In a fit of rage he lashed out at the figure.

"You can't win Vegeta!" he said. The figured dodged Vegeta's assault and started making a ki blast in his palm. "This ends now."

****

1 week earlier

A warm wind blows on this hot summer day. "The temperature has dropped rapidly in the last hour." Vegeta said. "It's going to rain soon." Bulma, Bra, and Trunks looked at him.

"What are you talking about dad?" asked the now teenage Trunks. He was tall with the same purple haircut he had had all of his life. He also still had the attitude he had had all of his life, arrogant and proud like his father. "The channel 4 weather girl said it would be sunny all weekend. There's no chance of rain"

"Yea daddy, I hope it doesn't rain. I'm supposed to go to Pan's house later to play dolls with her." Bra said.

"They're right Vegeta, are you feeling okay? You've been acting so odd since yesterday." Bulma said. Vegeta stared at her; he had very sensitive eyes he looked as if he were about to cry. There was something that told Bulma something was wrong with him. "Vegeta do you want to lay down?" She stepped forward with her hand out so that she could feel his forehead.

"Get away from me woman! I'm feeling just fine now leave me alone!" Vegeta walked off the balcony and into the house. He walked quickly, he knew Bulma couldn't catch him at this speed.

"Dad! Dad wait!" Trunks voice came from behind him. The teenager soon reached him. "Dad what's wrong? Mom's right you've been acting really weird lately. You've been acting all silent and stuff." There was concern in his voice.

"It's just… I… son can I trust you?" Vegeta asked. He spoke in such a voice his son had never heard before. "Can I truly trust you not to tell anyone at all what I'm about to tell you?"

Trunks was perplexed. "Of course you can dad. I promise I won't tell mom or Bra."

"No! Not just them no one. Don't tell anyone not your friends or family and certainly not the Sons. None of them they'll all worry about me and that's the last thing I need." Vegeta snapped.

"Okay dad I promise."

Vegeta took a deep breath. "Son, close your eyes and concentrate. Concentrate very hard. Can you sense anything unusual?" Vegeta was silent waiting for his son's response.

Trunks frowned. "No dad I can't why?"

Vegeta looked crushed. "Nothing son it's nothing." He walked away quickly. Trunks followed him.

"Dad wait!" Trunks voice came from down the hall. Vegeta heard his son start running after him. Vegeta started running. He wasn't jogging, he was running as fast as he could. He became just a blue blur moving down the hallway. His son ran at full speed as well. "Dad wait!" His voice echoed at this speed for no reason. Vegeta came to the stairs. He jumped down half of them and landed on his feet and remained running. Trunks followed right behind him.

"Go away boy!" Vegeta yelled, his voice also echoed. They reached the front hallway. Vegeta opened the door and started to walk out.

"Dad," said his panting son. "What's wrong! You've been so weird and… and…"Trunks stopped, his voice cracked. "I just wanna' know what's been wrong with you lately! It's no reason to run from me"

"Go away boy. I want to be alone for a while." Vegeta turned towards the open door and walked out. "Don't follow me." He said over his shoulder towards Trunks. Vegeta jumped up and flew away towards the hills in the distance on the outskirts of town. Trunks stepped outside he watched as his father flew away. He knew he was helpless, he could never catch him. He looked up into the sky a drop of rain fell onto his face.

Vegeta flew over the hills; he was going so fast that the scenery below him was constantly changing. He would see meadows and just start to appreciate them and then they would change. He was shocked that he was appreciating scenery. _I must be getting softer; I am a saiyan elite! I'm not supposed to appreciate anything!_

Vegeta flew in no direction that he wanted to go in. It was his subconscious that was guiding him now. Deep down he knew that there was one person left to ask, one person left before he finally called himself crazy. That one person was the last person he wanted to see.

__

'Go to Goku's' a voice in his head would say _ 'he can help you.' _Then another voice would come in **_'Never! I can't stand Kakarot! He could never help me with anything!'_** This was the voice of Vegeta. These voices were battling inside of him for the entire trip. One side would dominate for awhile and then the other would take over and they'd fly in a totally different direction. He finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Shutup! I'll go to the imbecile Kakarot's house! He won't even be able to help me I bet!" He started flying in that direction despite the protest of the other voice in his head.

Vegeta flew at his fastest speed. He flew so fast that he had left the storm miles behind him. He was a blur flying over the houses and cities below him. Anger kept him going he was angry with himself for giving in to the weakness of emotions. Vegeta flew for around fifteen minutes before he reached their house. He landed about twenty feet away. He didn't want them to sense him and all come running out. Vegeta walked over to the door and pounded on it.

The door opened and Vegeta saw a teenage boy holding it open. "Hello Vegeta." Said Goten. "What brings you to our house." Vegeta could hear voices in the background.

"Goten who is it?" asked the voice of who Vegeta believed to be Gohan. He was right. Not ten seconds later Gohan walked into the hall. He was much more mature looking now. He was around six and a half feet tall. He was much taller than Vegeta. He had the same haircut that he had when he had left the planet of the Kais.

Gohan was shocked when he got to the doorway. "Vegeta. What are you doing here?"

"I need to see your father not that it's any of _your _business." Vegeta walked into the house. "Where is he?" Vegeta walked into the first room looking for Goku. He wasn't there. There was only Videl, Chi-Chi, and a little girl in a red T-shirt and an orange bandanna on her head. Vegeta assumed this was Pan. He noticed that Videl also looked much more mature. She was a bit taller than Vegeta and still wore the same clothes; a purple shirt and a long white sleeveless shirt over that. Chi-Chi had aged too. She reminded him of Bulma.

"Dad's not home." Gohan answered. "He left five years ago after Pan was born. He had a little boy with him. I think his name was Uub. Dad claims he was the reincarnated Buu. Personally I don't think it's likely."

"He's been gone five years!?" Vegeta asked. "My God! Aren't you people worried!?"

"Why should we? Dad'll be just fine." Said Goten. "He's always been fine before. Why will this be any different?"

"Besides, we've gotten letters from him." Chi-Chi said. "And he's visited us at least once a year."

"Unfortunately I think I see him and my father the same amount of time each year." Videl said somberly. "My dad's been really busy lately. After Buu everyone wanted to see him, they thought he saved them again. Not that I can blame them, he never said anything to contradict it." Gohan walked over and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry it will end eventually." He said.

"Enough with the sentimental crap! Where can I find Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it." Chi-Chi said "We won't tell you anything until you ask nicely." She stuck her nose in the air.

"Fine! Where can I fin Kakarot, _please_." He said in a tone that made Chi-Chi eye him.

"Good enough, I suppose." She said. "The last letter we got from him said he was at the lookout. Goku said that he and Uub would be training in the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber for the next few months in two-day intervals. They should still be there."

"Thank you. God it's so hard to get information around her anymore!" Vegeta remarked. He walked out the door and into the front yard. He went super-saiyan to fly faster.

"Wait-wait!' came a little voice. He stopped and looked behind him. There was the little five-year-old Pan standing in the doorway. He powered down. "Is your daughter still coming here later?" she said. She had the sweetest look on her face that Vegeta for some reason couldn't resist.

"Yes, yes she is." He said with a smile on his face; he saw the look on her face, her bright eyes and couldn't resist smiling. "Now get inside, a storm is coming."

Just then Videl came running outside. She gave an enormous sigh of relief when she saw Pan. "Pan! Don't just run off like that anymore."

"Get inside girl, it's going to rain." He went super-saiyan again and took off leaving a trail of gold behind him. A raindrop fell on the ground behind him.

The brownish, tan tower stretch towards the sky for what seemed like eternity. "Ugh, why aren't I flying any faster! This is only the halfway point of Korin's tower. I still have the distance of that blasted power pole to fly." Vegeta spoke with annoyance in his voice. "This never would have happened if Kakarot had remained at his house!" Vegeta knew this was in no way Goku's fault, he just needed someone to blame. He didn't understand that why at the speed of SS2 he still wasn't even up the length of Korin's tower. He put on a burst of speed and flew straight up as fast as he could. It didn't last very long. He lost most of his energy and powered down to normal. Black hair black eyes, he was falling. He regained his balance and hovered there. His mind was clouded. He had to relax and concentrate and ignore the fact that was burning in the back of his head. Ignore what he was sensing far, far away.

Vegeta took a deep breath and relaxed. He cleared his mind and powered up. He was so focused in now that he went right to SS2 directly skipping the first stage. The golden aura surrounding him gave him more of a will to keep going. He knew he would be expected. "Wait, if Kakarot's in the time chamber than he can't sense me. Good I don't want them to be worrying about me this whole time. I'll fly as fast as I can to get to Kakarot now. I need to talk to him." Vegeta took off in a burst of more golden light. Now that he was focused he flew much faster. In no time he had reached Korin's loft and was speeding by. He didn't know how far away the lookout was but he knew he was getting close. Then he saw it. Only around one hundred feet above him. He put on a great burst of speed and soon was there. He landed on the edge of the tower and walked forward. Vegeta passed by the palm trees in the planters on his way to the building in front of him. This place was so familiar to him, yet he knew not much about it. 'Why are there palm trees _here_?' 'Who built this?' and many more questions popped into his head. He would find the answers to those later. Right now he needed to find Kakarot.

"Hello Vegeta. What brings you up here?" said the familiar voice of Dende. Vegeta turned to see the Namek standing there. Vegeta was still taller than him, but not by much. Behind him he saw Mr. Popo and he believed Piccolo was standing in the shadows but he wasn't sure.

"Where's Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"Oh, Goku is in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his pupil. I think his name is Uub. They should be out tomorrow if you want to wait." Said Dende.

Vegeta wasn't in a waiting mood. "I'm going in there now." He said in an impatient tone. He stepped forward walking past the Namek and the strange black and white figure of Mr. Popo. He reached the door to the building and saw Piccolo standing in the shadows. This taller, angrier, more mysterious Namek walked away when Vegeta reached him. Vegeta continued walking towards the Time Chamber. 'Kakarot probably can't help me either! He went in yesterday and that was before I could truly sense this… horrible ki. Since he's in there he can't sense our dimension! This is a waste!' Vegeta thought as he continued walking.

Vegeta grasped the large brass handle of the old door. He turned it and barged right into the new dimension. Immediately he could sense Goku's ki. It was tremendous. He must be at SS3. Vegeta saw the golden aura far in the distance standing in the vast emptiness. He powered up and flew towards him. As he got nearer he saw a small boy standing next to him. 'This must be Uub.' Vegeta thought.

"Vegeta?! What are you doing here?" Goku questioned. Vegeta was distracted though. He was looking at the boy instead. He could sense something great inside of him.

"What's your problem?" Said Uub who was annoyed Vegeta stared at him. "Haven't you ever seen a boy before? Keep staring at me, I dare you. I'll beat your butt so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Shut up stupid boy. You are much too arrogant towards those you know nothing about!" Vegeta retorted.

"That's it! Let's go punk!" Uub shouted. Before he knew it he was on the floor. Vegeta had swooped in and punched him in the stomach. Uub was gasping for air. Then he passed out.

"Vegeta! Nice going!" Goku yelled. "You better look out when he wakes up. He's a lot stronger than he looks. He is after all the incarnated Buu. Say, why are you here anyway? I know you didn't come just to punch out a kid."

"Come with me Kakarot." He said. "I need to see if you can sense something. So far I'm the only one who can. Quite frankly it has me worried." Vegeta turned and headed for the door. He stepped out followed by Goku.

"What the…!" Goku yelled. "I've never felt anything like that! Do you think it's Buu again?"

"No this is too strong to be Buu."

"It's just… amazing. I… I think it's stronger than me." With that both of them gasped, there was a tremendous burst in the power level. Their heads were spinning and they passed out.

K the C


	2. Message In A Fire

Author's Note: Okay so I'm writing this after the Uub thing happened on DBZ and I apologize. I was not aware of the time difference that took place between Uub and Buu although now it makes sense. Okay so well now that that's over with I'll continue. Thanks to Zv2mskl and Chichu Lee. I had the story up for not even two days and I got more reviews than with the entire DBZ sagas story. That's kinda sad in perspective. Oh well. I'm glad you peoples liked the first chapter, I hope this one is just as good. I'm sorry if it isn't because I'm having a real tough time with some things in my life right now. I just got dumped and I got this frickin pain in my shoulder from the recoil of a shotgun so I'm in pain (physically and emotionally). But I know you didn't come here to hear about my pains, you want the next chapter. So here it comes… on with the show. It's around 1,300 words so I hope it's long enough. The title is a spin-off of this old song, message in a bottle. Ah whatever, tell me if you've ever heard of it.

K the C

****

Message in a Fire.

Vegeta opened his eyes. He saw a fabric above him and four wooden posts on all sides of him. He felt the soft comfortable bed he was laying on. He rose his head. He looked across from him and saw Goku lying on a bed there. They were back in the hyperbolic time chamber. "What the hell? How'd we get in here?" Vegeta said. He noticed the door was opened. It was very strange for it to be opened. He had never seen it like that before. There was a smell in the sir that Vegeta believed was soup, or was at some point soup. It now smelt burnt and foul.

"About time you woke up." Said a voice. Vegeta looked into the area where there was the food. Uub was standing there with a pot in his hand. Steam and smoke was rising from it.

"How'd I get in here?" Vegeta asked.

"You were carried by magical pixies from this dimension. How do you think?!" Uub said patronizingly. He looked over at Goku and frowned. "Why didn't he wake up yet?" Uub said with concern in his voice.

"He wasn't used to the power out there. His body has gone through more of a shock." Vegeta answered. "How long have we been out?"

"About a day their time." Uub answered pointing at that door. "I left the door open so that we wouldn't age. If we keep the gateway between dimensions open we shouldn't age at all I think. Our bodies don't know time because the two our combined."

Vegeta was shocked, he felt as if he was talking with Bulma. Then he realized what Uub had said. "A day! Dammit!" Vegeta threw off the blankets that were on top of him. He jumped out of bed. His legs gave out under him. He got up.

"Take it easy will you'! You're body needs to rest!" Uub said. Vegeta wasn't listening. He ran outside.

He swore so loudly that the entire tower shook. It echoed all the way down to the planet.

"What was that for!" Uub said. Vegeta was on the ground on his knees. "Vegeta?"

"I lost it."

"Lost what?" Asked Uub.

"The energy signal! I can't sense it anymore!" Vegeta screamed. There was a noise from inside the time chamber. Goku woke up.

"What was all that yelling?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"The signal's gone." Vegeta said sternly.

"What!?" Yelled Goku. He ran outside. "It is! I can't find it anywhere! Vegeta, what do you think happened? Is it gone or hiding?"

"It's still here Kakarot, I know it. Something that strong wouldn't leave for no reason."

"Who's Kakarot?" Uub asked looking puzzled.

"Uh… well that's my name, or my real name." Said Goku. "It's a long story, just call me Goku."

"Kakarot! Do you know what this means?! It could be killing out there. We can't trace it, can't tell what it's doing, we are helpless to stop it."

Goku was solemn. "Let's go. It's too hard to sense details from up here. If we were to petrol the grounds we may find a strong looking person to interrogate." He said.

"Can I come?" Uub said enthusiastically. "I want to fight crime too!"

"Yes, but don't get in the way." Vegeta said. "You may come in handy." The three closed the door behind them and walked out onto the lookout. They said good-bye to Popo and Dende and took off. Vegeta and Goku flew faster than Uub but not by much. He stayed right there with them for almost the entire time. They reached the Sons house soon. They decided to stop by and say hello.

"They could use a chance to see me." Goku explained. They walked in.

"GRANDPA!" said a voice. "Grandpa! Is it really you?!" It was little Pan. She was running towards them. She jumped up and hugged Goku. He was knocked backwards by her power.

When everyone heard her they all walked into the room. It wasn't just the Sons. Vegeta's family was all there too. Goku and Vegeta could sense Trunks and Goten outside training. They seemed to be getting closer. They could also feel Gohan and Videl very far away. 'Must want some time alone.' Goku thought.

Everyone greeted them and celebrated on seeing Goku again. Uub stayed in the corner minding his own business. "Come on over and introduce yourself!" Goku said cheerfully. Uub did as his master told him. He started to introduce himself when Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl all walked in.

"Father!" Gohan and Goten yelled. They were ecstatic to see their father again as well. Trunks nodded to his dad and joined the group. As did Videl.

"My name is Uub." He started. "Mr. Goku is my master…."

"Just 'Goku'" he corrected.

"Okay. Well I don't wear his symbol because I'm not worthy. That's all I guess."

Everyone was shocked. "Polite little guy." Someone whispered. Just then they were interrupted. There were giant ki signals coming out of nowhere. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. They weren't the only ones to feel it this time though. All the others that could sense felt it too.

They started then stopped rapidly. No one was sure what was happening. "It's Morse code!" Gohan yelled. The message was repeating itself. Bulma, Bra, Chi-Chi, and Pan were all confused.

"What is?" Chi-Chi asked.

"A ki signal! It's in code." Goku answered. Gohan hushed them. He was writing something down frantically. He would write and listen. The rest were amazed at his concentration.

"Got it." He said after awhile. "Uh-oh." He said. "Vegeta, you sensed something before when you were here didn't you?"

"Yes! Now what does it say!?"

He showed them the message. 'West City, fight, I dare you to try and beat me.'

Vegeta shook in horror. "Let's go Kakarot and Uub. The rest of you stay. If you can't sense us come or if we need help we'll send the boy."

The three ran out of the house and flew away. "Wait!" Goku called. "Instant Transmission!" He grabbed Uub and Vegeta and they disappeared. The three then reappeared in West City. They were horrified. The entire city was on fire.

"No!" Vegeta screamed. People were running around in the streets on fire. They were rolling around but it wouldn't go out. There were bodies everywhere. Tears swelled in the prince's eyes. He looked for whoever did this. When he found them he'd make them pay. Vegeta screamed in agony. He went super saiyan. "Where is the fool who did this to the home of the saiyans!? He will pay!" Vegeta saw ki blast going into the air and then exploding there. "There he is!" Vegeta sped towards him. Uub and Goku followed behind. Vegeta dove down into the smoke. He ran towards the blasts. When he got there they were only that. Ki blasts sitting there, a number on each one. They would fly up in order and then explode. Vegeta gasped. "A trap!" He screamed. "Kakarot get out of here!" His voice was not heard over the scream that came from above. Vegeta took off and rose above the clouds of smoke just in time to see Uub falling. He had a hole in his chest from a ki blast.

"Catch him!" Goku yelled. Vegeta flew towards the body. He caught a hand just before it fell below the smoke. Vegeta held the body in his arms it was limp and lifeless. Uub was dead.

"He's… dead." Vegeta said sadly. "I'm sorry…." Laughter filled the air. It was coming from below the smoke. Then a black shadowy figure rose out. He was laughing. "Who are you! Show yourself!"

The figure didn't he just continued laughing. Vegeta knew the laugh but couldn't recognize it. Then the figure disappeared. And so did the fire. The smoke, the fire, and the figure were all gone but the damage remained. "Vegeta… look." Goku said. He pointed towards the ground. There were, oddly enough, two words spelled out on the ground. One in dead bodies, the other… in blood. Vegeta was speechless as he read the two words 'Blame Vegeta.'


	3. Death and Destruction

Chapter 3: Death and Destruction

A/N: Wow it has been nearly 2 years since I wrote chapter 2. I must say that you guys deserve this chapter very much. I hope to get more chapters up in less time to make up for a 10-month wait. I suggest you re-read chapter 2 to refresh your memory. Okay well I really have no more left to say except enjoy the death. 1527 words.

K the C

Vegeta stared at the words in disbelief. He mouthed them to himself again and again. 'Blame Vegeta,' he thought. 'What the hell did I ever do to this psychopath!? Anyone who has or has had a grudge against me is either dead or my friend now! It doesn't add up!' He looked over to Goku and noticed that his ki level was steadily increasing.

"Kakarot what are you doing!?" Vegeta screamed. "You're losing control of your energy, calm down this freak is obviously after me you've got nothing to worry about."

"I can't help it!" Goku screamed. "So many innocent people killed! Not to mention one of my best friends, Uub, all in the same day! This is Majjin Buu all over again!"

"Kakarot calm yourself!" Vegeta demanded. His words had no effect. "Take a deep breath and relax. We'll go back to your place and form a plan from there. But just relax and clear your head now." The last few words were in a more soothing voice than his usual demanding voice.

"Okay, Vegeta." Goku said. "I'll try but my ki is out of control." He tried dropping his ki but it was a very little bit. He struggled but to no avail. He began humming to himself. This seemed to help him focus as his ki soon began to drop. Vegeta didn't recognize what Goku was humming but didn't care he was more concerned with other things now.

"There." Goku said with a sigh.

"Good now just Instant Transmission us back to your house so we can make a strategy." Vegeta said trying to remain calm even though his insides were exploding. He ignored the feeling and floated over to Goku.

"Ready?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded. He grabbed Goku's shoulder and they disappeared just as news helicopters came over the city.

Upon their arrival at the Son's residence everyone ran towards them in gladness. Their feelings of joy were demolished when they saw Uub's limp body in Vegeta's arms. Bulma looked at the body and her lip began to tremble. "P-P-Pan… Br-Bra why don't you to g-go and play in the… the… uh place with the… b-beds… the… the…."

"The bedroom!" Chi-Chi yelled finishing Bulma's sentence. "And go fast… shoo… shoo… shoo!" she said pushing them out of the room. The girls walked out of the room and immediately everyone began asking questions.

"Everyone calm down." Goku said. "I'll tell you what happened." He retold the story down to every detail. No one noticed Vegeta sit on the couch and turn on the television. When he finished the retelling no one said anything. The only noise came from the TV. This drew everyone's attention. The Channel 67 news was on, they were showing live coverage of the 'West City Crisis' as it was called. In the picture there were thousands of rescue vehicles and people dressed in bright orange jackets. In the bottom right corner there were 2 boxes. One labeled 'Confirmed Dead: 2,679,018." The other was labeled 'Confirmed Survivors: 0."

The zero was imprinted in Vegeta's mind. It was all he could think of. He began wondering how something so little could mean so much. He was in a trance until he heard his voice. "The 'Blame Vegeta' was the most astounding to officials. They wondered what it meant but wasted no time putting it into the World Census Database. It came up with one match for the word 'Vegeta.' That is Vegeta Briefs of West City who is presumed dead and… wait a minute I'm getting a breaking story," he put his finger to his ear and pushed in his ear-piece. "There is another fire in East City! Officials are," **click"** The TV went off as Vegeta hit the 'Off' button.

Vegeta looked at Goku, "Let's go Kakarot!" Vegeta stood up and made for the door.

"Wait Vegeta." Goku said, "This guy's too strong for the two of us, we'll need help." Goku looked at Trunks, Goten, and Gohan. "More help than just these three."

"Well what the hell do you suggest Kakarot?" Vegeta spat in anger. "We can't just wait here until other people come to help us can we?"

"No, but I can go get them." Goku said. He didn't wait for anyone else to say a word, he just Instant Transmissioned out of the house to who knows where.

Vegeta yelled "Now what are we going to do?! I can't take on this guy alone! Even as an SS4 I'll get creamed!"

"We can prepare for Goku to return," said Trunks. "Goten, I think we need to practice our dancing skills." He said with a grin.

"I hear ya'" Goten said returning the smile. The two stepped outside closely followed by yells of "FU…SION…HA!" But, judging by the lack of light flashing they were only practicing and not fusing.

"Kakarot where are you!?"

"Right here," said Goku. He and a large group of people had just materialized behind Vegeta. Vegeta stared at Goku, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu. "We're all here so let's go."

Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and the rest all grabbed onto Goku. The chain disappeared from the house, leaving their wives all alone.

Seconds later they appeared in East City, which was also burning uncontrollably. The fire wasn't what caught their attention though, they were more distracted by the clearly living people floating in the air and then plummeting at least 80 stories to the ground below.

The Z warriors wasted no time saving the people. Chiaotzu used his psychic powers to save the people who were levitating and let them off at a none burning place. Tien, Yamcha, and Gohan all went to catch more people who were dropping. Goten and Trunks went down to the ground, closely followed by Goku and Vegeta. The two younger boys did their fusion trick and emerged as Gotenks, he quickly powered up to SS3 and began searching for the killer behind this all.

Goku and Vegeta also searched but didn't have to look far. Gotenks had found the killer or had found his fist at least. A mean upper cut had launched them high into the air. Gotenks stopped himself and flew back at the foe hidden in the smoke below. Once again Goku and Vegeta saw their fused sons fly into the air high above the smoke. This time the killer followed. He wore a large black cloak that completely hid his body, including his face. The killer laughed maniacally he grabbed Gotenks by the throat he seemed t be trying to literally pull the boy's head-off. The nearest Z Warrior noticed this and tried to save the boys.

It was Yamcha. He jumped on the warrior and attempted to pull him off Gotenks. There was no use, the man was so strong it appeared Yamcha wasn't pulling at all. The figure took no notice of Yamcha until Yamcha punched him hard in the face.

"You think you can hurt me?"

"I can try at least" said Yamcha. He was staring straight at the man now. As little light as there was being allowed to his face Yamcha recognized him.

"It's you!" He shouted. "Vegeta help it's… GAAAAAAH!" The man had shoved his fist straight through Yamcha's body.

"No!" screamed Goku. "You murderer! How could you!" Goku turned SS4 and shot at the attacker. "I'll kill you!"

The attacker took no notice of the world's strongest man shooting at him. He continued to strangle Gotenks until he heard a small pop.

"Finally, I thought your neck would never break!" he screamed.

"That's not their neck." Goku said from behind him. It was your spine."

The figure looked over his shoulder and saw a large lump on his back. Apparently Goku had hit him without him taking notice.

"Your spine is destroyed, you can't get it fixed anywhere." Said Goku. "I've beaten you."

The man gave a small laugh. "You wish." He shook Yamcha's body off his arm and popped his spine back into place. "I'm unbeatable."

Goku stared in horror, that had been his hardest punch and it had had no effect.

"I could kill you all right now, but why? Why ruin my fun and kill you all. I'll just kill some of you." He gave another laugh.

The figure turned around and faced the news helicopters that none of them had noticed. He went back to the struggling Gotenks. With little effort he completely tore off his head. Without any remorse he looked to the helicopter. "Catch!"

He threw the head at the helicopter with such speed that it took it down. "See ya later." With another laugh the man disappeared leaving the Z Warriors lessened and alone.

TBC…


End file.
